Spiral
by Kokuun
Summary: Generic Kagome saves Rin, Sesshoumaru takes her in...Until he decides to let her go back home. Kagome pushes Sesshoumaru out of the way of an attack, only to vanish. Now just where did our little miko go?
1. Debt Incurred

Prologue

Two figures hidden by the shadows of the trees watched as a young raven haired girl made her way out of an old well. They watched impassively as she was greeted by an inu hanyou and a kitsune cub. The two followed the trio as they went into a nearby village to pick up two more companions, a young man dressed in the purple robes of a monk and a young woman dressed in a kimono.

The group traveled swiftly looking for signs of either jewel shards or the hanyou, Naraku. The week the duo followed the shard hunters was one where not even a lesser demon approached. The hanyou was becoming more and more agitated as the days went. He could sense the duo on the very edges of his senses. The unfortunate result was that he pushed the group hard, barely letting them rest. He often snapped at the girl and the fox, until the girl had finally become enraged and stomped away in a huff.

The duo split, one following the girl while the other stayed to watch over the shard hunters. The one watching the group was witness to the hanyou sulking, while the monk and taijiya spoke to each other in low voices. The one watching the girl was witness to her attempt to rescue a little girl no more than eight from a boar demon. She managed to kill it but fell unconscious due to heavy injuries and blood loss. A silver haired youkai appeared to retrieve his wayward ward. After the best puppy dog eyes the watcher had seen in a long time, the silver haired man relented and picked up the injured girl.

"So it begins."

Ch1

"Inuyasha, can we have a break? We've been traveling nonstop all day. We've been traveling nonstop _everyday_ for this past week! Give us a break, I'll even make you ramen," Kagome was getting fed up, the entire time they had been searching for the missing pieces of the shikon no tama Inuyasha had never pushed the group so hard. Without any leads or even the threat of minor youkai she just couldn't understand why he was so edgy. 'Maybe it has something to do with Kikyo. He has been leaving camp every night and returning in the morning,' her thoughts turned even darker when he started insulting her again.

"It's your fault the jewel is broken. Kikyo wouldn't," Inuyasha knew he had crossed the line when he saw her face drop all emotions. The expression was a mirror of his older half brother's, except on Kagome it seemed to be even scarier.

"Kikyo wouldn't what Inuyasha?" her voice was eerily calm. "You know what I am Not Kikyo. We are going to stop for the rest of the day." She started to turn back down the path they were on, " I am going to take a bath. If you plan on stopping me, I'll make sure you won't be able to come out of the crater I put you in for at least a week." With that she looked at Sango. Smiling sweetly she asked, "Would you like to come with me?"

"That's alright Kagome-chan I think I'll pass." Sango was slightly frightened at Kagome's mood swing. Kagome continued to smile and nodded her understanding.

The stunned jewel hunters watched as she stomped her way into the woods. Shippo was the first to break the silence, "I'm surprised she didn't sit you Inuyasha."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kagome's voice reached them, "Osuwaru!"

…………..

"Stupid Inuyasha. Always comparing me to Kikyo. When will he realize I'm not her," she kicked a root in her anger only to fall flat on her face. "I swear this day can't get worse." After getting up she made the rest of the trip to the hot springs they had passed earlier without anymore mishaps.

………….

Sesshoumaru arrived at the clearing he left his retainer, ward, and steed to find it decimated. Scorch marks and remnants of a blaze showed that Jaken and AhUn had tried to defend themselves and Rin. Whatever had attacked them must have either taken them by surprise or relatively strong. On the edge of the battle area he noticed a path of scorched and fallen trees leading further into the forest. Following the trail he came across the gored bodies of Jaken and AhUn.

At the sight of his servants and the soul reapers that covered them, Tensaiga pulsed. He deftly unsheathed the sword and killed the imps that were in the process of taking the souls of Jaken and AhUn. "Jaken. Where is Rin?" Although his voice did not show it, Sesshoumaru was not happy. Rin was no where to be found.

The toad youkai fidgeted under his glare and stammered, "It was a giant boar youkai milord. We tried to defend ourselves, b..but it was too fast."

"And Rin?"

Jaken was sweating bullets, he did not want to tell him he didn't know. Rin had vanished shortly before the youkai attacked. He was very tempted to say it ate her, but knowing his master he would know he was lying. Kami help whoever lies to Sesshoumaru.

"I..I am not sure. I…We uh lost her before the attack." Jaken cringed expecting at the very least to be punted out of the clearing. So when he finally had the courage to look up he was surprised to find himself staring into the amused faces of the two headed dragon. "Gyaah, you stupid beast." Looking around he found no signs of his lord and sighed in relief, it seemed he wasn't going to join the ranks of the dead today.

…………

Rin was running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She stumbled every so often, but regained her balance quickly and would take off again. A youkai was chasing her, she could hear it crash through the obstacles that slowed her down. Tears trailed down her cheeks, she hadn't been this scared since the wolves had killed her. Bursting into a clearing she spotted a young woman who was starting to get undressed, "Help Rin! Please!"

………..

Kagome was surprised when a young girl no more than eight grabbed onto her and started yelling. "Whoa, slow down. Who's Rin and wha…" she cut herself off when she felt several shikon shards coming her way. Kagome started to panic, the hot spring was out of hearing distance and she had just gotten there. Inuyasha and the others wouldn't start to get worried normally until around two hours passed. With the way she yelled at Inuyasha she doubted they would look for her until much later. The only good thing is that in her anger she had managed to bring all of her belongings, including her bow and arrows.

Shoving Rin into a near by undergrowth Kagome told the girl to stay quiet. Notching an arrow she waited for the youkai. It didn't take long, no more than a few seconds, before the tree line before her exploded out in a shower of tree bark and dirt. As it settled Kagome could only stare transfixed at the sight before her. It was a boar youkai, the thing was massive towering almost twice her height. Three shikon shards glittered in between eyes that were full of bloodlust. Snorting it pawed the ground before running at her. Its head lowered and one of his tusks became level with Kagome's chest, the only thing that saved her was Rin's shout. Kagome snapped out of her trance and ducked into a roll. The boar let out a discontented grunt.

As the youkai suddenly shifted direction, it managed to get a solid hit on her shoulder. Kagome managed keep her hold on her bow as the youkai slammed his tusk into her right shoulder for the second time. Blood poured out of the wound as she managed to pulled back and fire her arrow. She had tried to hit it where the shikon shards were, but missed, instead claiming the boar's left eye and a good portion of his face. It squealed in agony, and as it began to thrash blindly it hit Kagome square in the chest with the broad side if his snout.

Kagome landed roughly next to Rin's hiding spot. Her arrows scattering on the forest floor as she fell. Groaning, she rolled over to come face to face with Rin's frightened brown orbs, "Is the lady all right?"

"Just stay put, ok?" Kagome reached to grab an arrow and found her quiver empty. The boar recovered from the shot, spotting Kagome with his remaining eye, it roared and charged her. "Run!" the two girls scrambled and managed to avoid getting caught in the boar youkai's mad rush.

Kagome was worried, all of her arrows and the little girl were on the opposite side of the youkai. The boar noticed Rin and lunged at her. "No!" Kagome didn't know what possessed her as she pulled her bow back, and was surprised as a hayama made purely out of her powers appeared. Releasing it sunk deep into the boar, purifying it until the only thing left were the three shards it was using. Limping over to Rin, she called to the wide eyed little girl, "Are you ok?" Rin nodded, "That's good." With that Kagome fainted.

…………

Few things ever truly surprised the taiyoukai, and witnessing the power the little miko had was one of them. He had entered the clearing just as the youkai began to rush at Rin, only to pause when he felt a swell in holy powers. He watched as Rin rushed to the young woman's side as she fainted.

"Rin" the little girl's head snapped in his direction. Her eyes showing relief that he was there, as well as worry for her fallen savior.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Pretty lady save Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama can help her like he helped Rin?" Taking a good look at the fallen ningen he noticed it was his brother's miko. Looking back at Rin he was about to say no, but the puppy dog eyes she gave him caused him to change his mind. Removing Tensaiga from its sheathe he was annoyed that the sword decided that it would not obey. Knowing Rin would be upset if he didn't do something he picked up the miko and started to walk back to where he left Jaken and AhUn. Rin clapped, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Halfway to the clearing he felt the girl stir in his arm. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring into golden eyes, "In...Se…Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru was pleasantly surprised when she only tensed up at realizing he wasn't her hanyou companion.

"I am in your debt miko. You have saved this Sesshoumaru's ward and for that I will see you returned to full health."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru was going to ask her what she meant by that but realized she had fallen asleep.


	2. Awake

Inuyasha characters are not mine...

Review with your praise, questions, theories, snide remarks...anything except telling me it's short.

Ch2

Rin came into the room where Sesshoumaru and the resident healer were looking over Kagome's condition. When she noticed that Kagome was still unconscious she pouted cutely. "Nikita-sama, Nikita-sama, will the pretty lady ever wake up?" It had been almost a week since Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome from the forest and into his home. Nikita was a fox demon, as well as the resident healer in the Western Citadel. She was surprised when she saw who she was supposed to take care of. It was a young miko that resembled a close friend she had nearly a century ago.

Nikita smiled at Rin and patted her head, "I am sure she will wake up in the next few days, Rin-chan."

"But Nikita-sama told Rin that a long time ago." Rin whined , "Rin wants to show the pretty lady all the flowers Rin picked for her," she held up her hands showing Nikita the flowers she had just finished picking.

"Rin, go play with Jaken." At hearing Sesshoumaru she perked up.

Whirling around to face Sesshoumaru, Rin latched onto his leg. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken's sooo boring. Can't Rin stay with Nikita-sama and the pretty lady?"

Knowing Sesshoumaru's nature when it came to Rin's puppy dog eyes, Nikita decided to spare Sesshoumaru from the over exuberant child, "Rin, maybe if you pick more flowers she will get better faster." Rin's eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Really Nikita-sama?" At Nikita's nod Rin's face broke out into a huge grin, "Rin will pick all the flowers she can!" The little girl sprinted out the door, "Jaken! Help Rin pick flowers!"

……

"Do you believe she will awaken soon?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the face of the sleeping miko.

"I think she will wake in the next day or so. Is it not amazing how closely she resembles her?" A soft look passes through Nikita's eyes while brushing Kagome's bangs back, "I wonder how things would have been if she never disappeared."

"I have learned it is best not to dwell in the past." Nikita looked up, living with Sesshoumaru most of her life allowed her to catch things many would miss. The slight thinning of his lips, the barely noticeable clenching of his jaw, and the slight narrowing of his eyes told her that he dwelled in the past more than he would ever admit. "See that you alert me when she does awaken." He swiftly exited after her confirmation nod.

"I still wonder…" Nikita murmured as she turned her attention back to Kagome, "just what happened that night?"

……

A colorless landscape, the single thing breaking up its monotony was the figure of a young woman. She trudged along, her footsteps the only sound in the white void. Although her footsteps were the only sound that should have been emitted she started to hear voices.

The voices called out to her, at first they were soft and indistinguishable. They became louder until she could pick out what they were saying. All of the voices mocked her but one voice rose above all, and it sounded eerily like Inuyasha's. "_You are an imitation, nothing compared to Kikyo. If you were even half the woman Kikyo was the jewel wouldn't have shattered and I could be a full demon._"

For a moment she felt a comforting presence, causing her to forget the emotional pain, how badly injured she was. Yet, as soon as it came it left. The air became heavy, pressing down on her, almost choking her. The voices began to point out more fervently her flaws and imperfections. She fell to her knees grasping her head in a vain attempt to lessen the pain. A new set of footsteps fluttered through the whiteness until they came to a stop in front of her, "It hurts doesn't it? I am sorry but this is the only way." Kagome felt a slight touch on her forehead; a split second later a shockwave of power flowed through her.

……

A pained scream stopped Nikita's wondering thoughts. She waited for the strange bolts of holy power to stop streaking over the miko's skin and clothes, to check if she was alright. As she reached to feel the young woman's forehead, confused brown eyes met concerned violet. "W…wh...where…" Kagome's voice sounded tired and gravelly.

"Hello my dear, I am Nikita. You are in the Western Citadel of the House of the Moon." She got up from next to Kagome, "I didn't expect you to wake until sometime tomorrow, just lay back and I'll get you something you can hold down and some water."

Kagome's head was spinning. Western citadel? Does that mean she was in Sesshoumaru's home? Was she bait for the Tetsusaiga? What had happened? The last thing she could remember was watching a boar youkai lunge at the young girl she was supposed to protect. Was the little girl okay? Groaning she threw her arm over her eyes, and waited for the other woman to come back.

……

Nikita stopped one of the wandering servants and ordered them to bring some mild food and water to the room the miko was staying in, while she went in search of Sesshoumaru. Nikita found him in his office staring a little too hard into a document. "You do know just staring at the paper isn't going to do anything?"

Setting the paper down. "Nikita, judging from your appearance into my office, our guest has finally awakened."

"Sesshoumaru-sama I think there is something off about the miko. Her powers spiked right before she woke up. For such a pure aura I sensed a sensed something strange in her powers. I think we should keep her here a little after her body heals. It would prove imprudent to heal her, send her off, and then have her hurt herself or worse."

"We will see. I will be in to see her around noon tomorrow, I have to take care of some business prior."

"Alright, Sesshoumaru-sama." A quick bow and she was gone.

Getting up from his desk Sesshoumaru walked over to a shelf covered with scrolls and books. He pulled out a book that was tattered and worn looking. Taking it to his desk he opened it to extract a letter, yellow from age and still sealed with his father's crest. It was almost a century old, yet his name written with a delicate female hand was clearly legible. Why hadn't he opened it. He still couldn't open it, the contents could provide him with closure he desperately wanted. That or they could cast him further into the cold, guilt ridden being he has become.

Cursing himself for his cowardice, he placed the letter back.


	3. Small Talk

Inuyasha characters are not mine...

Review with your praise, questions, theories, snide remarks...anything except telling me it's short.

Ch 3

As Nikita got close to Kagome's room she spotted Rin trying her hardest to open the door, while not dropping any of the flowers she was carrying. "Rin-chan, where is Jaken?"

"Oh, Nikita-sama Jaken-sama got tired and is asleep outside. Is the pretty lady awake?"

Smiling at the thought of Jaken unconscious outside; as well as how mad he was going to be that no one had brought him inside, Nikita answered, "Yes, she woke up, but I need you to be on your best behavior, ok?"

After Rin answered that she would be on her best behavior Nikita opened the door. "Miko-sama are you still awake?"

As Kagome lowered her arm from her face, she saw Rin peeking her head out from behind Nikita's legs. "Please, call me Kagome, I'm no real miko." Giving Rin a big smile, "You're the little girl from the woods, are you alright?"

"Rin is Rin. Rin brought flowers so the pretty lady gets better faster. Does Kagome-sama like them?" coming out from behind Nikita, Rin lifted the flowers she was holding for Kagome to inspect.

"I like them very much. Thank you, Rin-chan."

……

It was well into the night when Sesshoumaru finally exited his office. As he made his way through the empty halls of his home, soft laughter caught his ear. The sound took him back to a time he was truly happy, and it was painful to remember. Following the sound he found himself in front of Kagome's room.

……

As Kagome calmed her laughter she asked, "So she dyed his hair pink?"

"No one could figure how she was able to do it. The only thing he did in retaliation was not speak to her for a few days. A lot of us swore he had a crush on her, but he never did anything about it."

"So exactly how long have you known Sesshoumaru?"

"We've actually known of each other since we were pups. It wasn't until Sumiko-chan came that we got to know each other."

"So the three of you are close?" Kagome regretted asking the question once she saw how the happiness drained from Nikita's face.

"We were close, but something happened and Sumiko-chan disappeared shortly after. When she did, Sesshoumaru closed himself off and I threw myself into my healer duties. It has been a long time since we have even talked to each other outside of citadel business."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Nikita smiled and waved away Kagome's concern. "It's alright Kagome-chan. It is late and Rin should be in her own futon." Nikita scooped Rin up and headed towards the door, "Don't fret too much about what happened. It was nice having someone to talk to, and between the two of us you remind me a lot about her."

As Nikita reached to open the shoji screen, it slid back to reveal Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, how are you this evening?"

"Nikita, we have some business to attend. After putting Rin to bed, come to my office."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Bowing, Nikita headed off to put Rin to bed.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes stared as Kagome fidgeted. He watched as her emotions flickered across her face, worry and fear seemed to be the strongest until they faded into curiosity and a bit of anger. "Miko, you are weak." Watching the anger in her eyes spark sent a jolt of something through him. "You would be last I would want aiding anything of mine," he was slightly disappointed when her anger deflated and she bowed her head. "However, I am indebted to you for rescuing my ward. You are going to stay in this citadel for one month, training. After the month is over you will be returned to my brother."

Kagome's head shot up at what he said, she was to be trained and returned to Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru watched as she gaped at him. Holding back a sigh, "I do have my honor, miko."

As he turned to leave Kagome regained her voice, "Thank you and my name is Kagome."

"I know"

…………..

As Sesshoumaru entered his office, Nikita rose from her seat. "Sesshoumaru-sama," She bowed low, keeping her eyes focused onto the floor. "I humbly beg for your forgiveness. This serv-"

"Enough." Sesshoumaru cut her off, "Raise your head. I still do not understand why it is you want to live in the past, but I am not upset over that." As he reached his desk, pulling out some parchment and his writing tools, he wrote a short missive. While he blotted the paper, he gave Nikita a long look, "I am taking your advice. She will be here for one month. In that time she will be your charge. I want you to report any changes you discover. Do you have any questions?"

"None, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Good. I want you to give this," He slid the now sealed missive across the desk, "to either Shin or Ranmaru. They are to train the miko in some self defense, under you direct supervision. As you had said earlier it would be imprudent to send her out just so that she becomes injured."

"I understand, Sesshoumaru-sama." She turned to leave, but stopped when Sesshoumaru called her name. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A few seconds passed as Sesshoumaru debated on asking his question, "Do you still blame me?" Confused, Nikita met his eyes. Trying her hardest to understand the full meaning behind the question. Suddenly, she realized the question's true meaning. When she did, it caused her stomach to drop. '_Just how long has he been blaming himself? Didn't he read Sumiko-can's letter?' _

"No. Sesshoumaru, I never did…" When he simply nodded and turned his attention to a small worn book he had on his desk, she left. Unable to finish what she wanted to say.

………….


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own anything besides a few extra characters and the plot...

It had been nearly two weeks since Kagome had vanished, and Inuyasha was pushing the remaining disheartened group of shard hunters to the brink of exhaustion, searching for any clues as to where Kagome could have possibly disappeared to. It was close to the end of the second week when they first started seeing the sleek silver shinigami that belonged to Kikyo. It surprised the remaining shard hunters that Inuyasha did not immediately turn away from searching for Kagome and answer the undead miko's summon. It took three days for Inuyasha to finally relent and meet with his past love.

"Kikyo." The priestess arched a perfectly sculpted brow at the curt greeting. Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome's missing. I wanted to know…" He stared at the ground at Kikyo's feet.

"My reincarnate is alive. I have not received the portion of my soul that she holds." Her eyes narrowed at the relief in Inuyasha's face, "You have not forgotten the promise you made to me." It was more a veiled threat than a question.

"Kikyo I haven't forgotten, I…love you."

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and placed a pale hand on his chest. "What more do you wish of me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha chewed on his bottom lip debating on asking Kikyo the other question he had, "Join us. Help us find Kagome."

"No," Kikyo turned her back to the hanyou. "Forget my reincarnate, Inuyasha." As she began to walk away she looked over at the space a shadow had just left from, and murmured just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, "She will be out of your reach very shortly." She vanished back into the woods, leaving behind a confused and heartbroken hanyou.

"Kikyo…"

….

A simple jab and a feint, preceded the wooden practice sword pressing against Kagome's delicate throat and her back to the floor, "No! Again you stupid ningen. Up, up!" the practice sword rapped against her head. "Two moves and your dead. How do you expect to fend off any attacker with your paltry skills?" Kagome glared at the black haired fire youkai that stood towering over her. His ruby colored eyes stared flatly down at her in return. He was the harsher of the two instructors Sesshoumaru had sent her to train with.

The other instructor, a blue haired ice elemental stepped in between them and offered Kagome a hand, "Enough Shin. Kagome-sama, do you believe you can stand?"

"Damn it all, Ranmaru, she's never going to get any good if you keep babying the little bitch." After helping Kagome up Ranmaru glared at his counterpart.

"She's only a ningen, and she's only been working at this for a week…at least she's improving."

"If you call going from having her stand stock still, to evading two slow, half assed attacks. I call that…"

Kagome was furious they were ignoring her again, "Hey I'm right here! Stop talking about me like retarded or not standing right in front of you!" When Nikita had told her that she would have Sesshoumaru's elite assassin team teach her she was surprised. Kagome had assumed that he would jut send some low level soldier teach her some self defense moves and send her on her way. And after only a week with the two assassins she desperately wished that was what happened. The two were insufferable, while one constantly belittled her with his words the other treated her as if she was made out of porcelain. "I'm sick of you two! I know I suck at this! I don't need YOU constantly reminding me and I don't need YOU to baby me! I'm not made of glass!" The silence that ensued was full of anger and tension.

Laughter , however broke through the silence, when Nikita, forgotten in the background, lost the struggle with holding it back. The trio in return glared at the fox, only to make her laugh all the more. She was glad Sesshoumaru made her supervise Kagome's lessons. As her laughter subsided, she sighed, "Maybe you two should stop treating her like the grunts you two often have nipping at your heels for lessons. You two have to remember she won't have much more time with us, and it was _Sesshoumaru'_s idea."

The two assassins turned to each other and then back to Nikita. Shin answered, "Fine. Can you dance, miko?"

Nikita's mouth dropped open, "Shin what are you thinking? If we teach her that Sesshoumaru be livid."

Shin smirked, "Like you said it was Sesshoumaru's idea. So if he wants us to train a hopeless human bitch, we might as well use a human's technique."

"But it's Su-"

Smiling Ranmaru put his hand on Nikita's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. It will be for the best."

………

"Ahh…" Kagome sighed as she sank down into the hot water of the baths, thanking kami that she wouldn't have to train for the rest of the day. Nikita and Rin came into the bath house just as Kagome began to doze off.

Rin jumped into the bath. "Kagome-sama! Rin is here to take a bath with Kagome-sama!"

Nikita laughed as Kagome was drowned in Rin's tidal wave, "Kagome-chan, are you alright in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just ache all over. I just never expected that those training lessons would be so hard."

"You need not worry, it will become easier."

"Rin wants to watch, but Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin, Rin can't. Sesshoumaru-sama says Rin has to go to lessons," frowning she sank into the water. "Rin hates lessons." The two women laughed at the petulant look on Rin's face.

"Rin-chan, it can't be that bad. I'm sure you are a very good student," Kagome pat the young girl's head. "Nikita, is there any way I could send some letters to Inuyasha and my family? I'm sure they are worried about me."

Nikita shrugged, "If it was up to me I would not mind you sending a letter, but I will have to speak to Sesshoumaru for permission."

…..

"Enter" Sesshoumaru did not look up from the documents he was reading as Shin enter his office. The assassin bowed and waited for him to acknowledge him. "I am to assume that everything is going well." Shin nodded.

Still engrossed with his papers Sesshoumaru asked, "How are the lessons progressing?"

"Wonderfully Sesshoumaru-sama. At first it seemed that she was not going to be able to be trained, but once we learned she could dance it has become easier." Sesshoumaru's head snapped up from his paperwork.

"Dance…" The look he shot the assassin was not a very happy one, "You are to stop teaching the miko that style."

"No."

An arch of a silver eyebrow, "No?"

"Sorry, but you only gave Ranmaru and me four weeks to train her. She isn't improving with standard training. She's human and needs a human's style."

"You do realize the penalty for insubordination?"

Shin smirked, blue eyes glittering, "I do. I also realize you are going to let the miko learn it regardless. She is too much like _her._"

….

Nikita entered Sesshoumaru's office shortly after Shin had been dismissed. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-chan requests sending a letter to her family."

"Inform the Miko, we are not her couriers." Sesshoumaru then dismissed her.

Frowning Nikita nodded and left to find Kagome. After making a quick detour Nikita found her in her room. She smiled and handed Kagome a few sheets of rice paper and an ink set. "Hey, Kagome-chan, I spoke with Sesshoumaru about your letter and he said it would be alright. Just give me the letter and I'll make sure your family is able to get it. They live in Inuyasha's Forest correct?"


	5. Chapter 5

-1After three weeks of searching and no new news of Kagome's whereabouts the shard hunters, worn and agitated, had begun the trek back to Keade's village. When the group reached the edge of Inuyasha's Forest they stopped in surprise. Standing at the edge of the forest a red and white figure stood. "What are _you_ doing here?" Sango hissed and reached for her Hiraikotsu as Kikyo made herself fully visible to the group.

Inuyasha recovered from his shock "Sango, stop. I asked Kikyo to help us look for Kagome."

Sango was livid, but was able to check herself and returned her faithful boomerang to her back. "A lot of good she's going to do us." she mumbled as she stormed into the forest to Keade's house. With a quick glance between the stoic Inuyasha and the retreating Sango; Miroku, Shippo and Kirara turned and followed after her.

…

Panting, Kagome flopped onto the floor. The sun had barely crawled over the horizon and she had already been training for over two hours. Ranmaru smirked at her antics, "Not half bad, Kagome. You just have to remember to parry and turn left at the end and you will be able to do this kata perfectly. We'll pick up here in the afternoon and once you've warmed up me an' Shin can reintroduce you to sparring. I want to see if you can finally get past a few half-assed swipes."

As Kagome made her way to her bedchamber, she heard two very familiar voices arguing with Jaken. "For the last time you stupid toad we need to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama now!" As Kagome rounded the bend she could see two very familiar wolf warriors staring down at the argumentative toad.  
"Hakkaku! Ginta! What are you two doing here?"  
The two wolves blinked in surprise before tackling Kagome in a hug, "Oneechan! You're ok! Inuyasha told us that you were kidnapped and that he couldn't find you."  
Kagome frowned, "I sent him a letter a few days ago…when did you guys see him? Is everyone alright? "  
Ginta shrugged, "We saw Inuyasha and the other shard hunters yesterday. They were near your village and seemed to be… alright."  
The two wolves suddenly became uncomfortable, when Jaken decided to add his commentary, "The undead priestess is also with them, seems like you were replaced rather easily, miko."  
Kagome's face went impassive, "Jaken, unless you want me to sic Rin on you, I think you should be off." Jaken's face turned a pale shade of green as he apologized and scrambled out the nearest shoji. The two wolves snickered as they watched the toad trip and land in a crumpled heap. Huffing, Kagome turned to the wolves, "C'mon I'll show you two to Sesshoumaru's office. I have a question or two I'd like to ask him."

As it turned out Sesshoumaru was not in his office, nor was he in the library, dojo, or gardens. So by the time Kagome bumped into Nikita she was spitting mad. "Nikita! Do you know where Sesshoumaru is?"

"Kagome-chan are you all right? And who do you have with you?"

Kagome blinked, in her hunt to find Sesshoumaru she had completely forgot about the two wolves. ''Oh, these are Ginta an Hakkaku. We're all looking for Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, you just missed him. He heard a rumor of a rebellion in one of the human villages and went to go check. He should return later today. Maybe I can help you."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other questioningly, "What we have to ask from Sesshoumaru-sama is confidential. We have leave only to speak to Sesshoumaru-sama about it, sorry."

"That is understandable," turning to Kagome, Nikita looked at her questioningly. "What did you need Kagome-chan? Was Ranmaru being overbearing again?"

Scowling, "No. I'm looking for Sesshoumaru because he didn't send my letter! I just found out that Inuyasha and all the others still think I was kidnapped!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome-chan. I should have just told you the truth. Sesshoumaru-sama refused to send your letter. I thought that if I let you write it you wouldn't worry too much on how they were."

Sighing, "It's alright. I forgive you. At least your were only trying to help."

…

Sango was still angry, glaring across the hut at the oblivious hanyou. She still couldn't believe he accepted Kikyo into the group. Especially with the fact that Kagome was missing because the hanyou could not let the memory of a time he had with Kikyo fifty years past go. From what Inuyasha explained he had come across Kikyo sometime last week and asked if she could help them find Kagome. Sango could only wonder what made the undead miko wait nearly a full week to make up her mind to help them.

So when Kikyo left the hut in the dead of night Sango decided to follow. Kikyo made her way through the darkened forest emerging at the clearing that housed the bone eater well. Watching from the shadows Sango frowned as Kikyo ran a hand over the lip of the well. When red light began pouring out of Kikyo and into the well, Sango gaped. With a start she realized that Kikyo was disrupting the well's magic. Growling, she left her hiding spot to tackle the miko away from the portal to Kagome's time.

"What do you think you are doing, bitch?" Sango snarled as she cocked back to punch the miko in the face.

"Sango, stop!" Inuyasha appeared in time to pull the enraged taijiya off of Kikyo before any real damage was done.

"How could you Inuyasha? _She_ is the reason why Kagome is gone; and you in your never ending stupidity think that if she _helps_ get Kagome-chan back there isn't going to be an even bigger fight? Hell, I just saw her trying to corrupt the well."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he heard the last of what Sango had said, "Is this true Kikyo? Did you really try and mess with the well?" His eyes full of disbelief that his beloved Kikyo would do anything so wrong.

Kikyo stood impassively as Inuyasha continued to stare at her in disbelief. "I did no such thing." Shooting Sango a glare, "I was simply seeing if my reincarnation was on the other side of the well."

"Lies," Sango looked ready to lunge. "I know she was trying to do something evil to it. Inuyasha you have to get rid of her."

Inuyasha looked between the two women, torn. Looking away from them he spotted the rest of the questioning shard hunters at the edge of the woods. Bowing his head he sighed, "I'm sorry Sango, but I'm going to trust Kikyo. Maybe you didn't really see what she was doing and jumped to conclusions."


End file.
